Redención
by MrRayney
Summary: Red X en un intento por redimirse, se dispone a crear su propia versión de los Titanes. Al encontrar a otras personas con sus mismos intereses, estos Titanes se componen en su totalidad de ex villanos.


**Titans South: The Reforms**

**Escrito por Draco Blade**

**Traducido por MrRayney**

No pregunten y lean las notas finales.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Redención<strong>_

_**Prologo: Mi historia**_

Mi nombre es Red X.

Bueno…en realidad ese no es mi nombre, es más bien mi alias. Mi verdadero nombre es un secreto y planeo que se mantenga asi por un largo tiempo.

Yo solía ser un ladrón, un criminal. Yo no era ningún héroe, pero tampoco estaba con los villanos, yo no estaba en ningún bando. Yo era alguien que solía jugar con sus propias reglas. El bien y el mal, la justicia o el mal, a mi esas cosas no me importaban. Estaba demasiado ocupado con mis propios asuntos.

Pero he cambiado.

Todo comenzó en alguno de mis múltiples enfrentamientos en contra de los Titanes y vi cómo era la vida de un héroe. Fue cuando comencé a replantearme mi vida. Finalmente llego un punto en donde decidí ayudar a Robin y salvar a su equipo. Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Derrotado hui como un cobarde…

Aunque era un cobarde con estilo.

Hui a las alcantarillas de Jump City. Hasta el día de hoy, me sigo preguntando cómo fue posible que los Titanes nunca me encontraron. Realmente debía ser muy bueno ocultando cualquier pista de mi paradero o posiblemente a ellos nunca les importo buscarme. En esos momentos realmente no me importo. Pero tuve el tiempo suficiente para pensar y replantear mi situacion.

Pensé sobre mi estilo de vida, sobre el suyo e incluso el de los villanos como Chang.

Ellos son héroes, adolecentes desinteresados que ayudan a la gente en peligro. Chang es un villano, un anciano que lo único que quería era hacerle daño a personas inocentes, las mismas personas que los Titanes tanto se esforzaban por proteger.

¿Y que soy yo?

Yo no soy ningún héroe ni tampoco un villano. Yo les ayude, pero decidí correr. Cometía crímenes, yo no quería ayudar a la gente, pero tampoco quería hacerles daño. Se podría decir que estaba en un punto intermedio.

Pero finalmente decidí cambiar eso.

Regrese a la superficie y comencé a buscar a otros como yo. Personas que no estaban seguras de en que bando estar. Personas que habían hecho cosas terribles y querían compensar el daño que habían hecho.

Personas que buscaban redimirse

Sinceramente no tarde en encontrarlos. Durante la primera semana me encontré con tres personas que estaban más que dispuestas a seguirme. Se hacían llamar la Colmena. Creo haber escuchado hablar sobre ellos, pero nada que llamara mi atención. Se trataba de Jinx, Gizmo y Mammoth.

Ellos buscaban lo mismo que yo. Ellos querían tener una segunda oportunidad en sus vidas. Ya no querían ser villanos. Ellos buscaban ser héroes. Aunque tuvieron que abandonar a sus otros dos compañeros de equipo pues ellos no compartían sus ideales. Seymour…sinceramente no me tome la molestia de recordar su nombre pues era realmente estúpido y Private HIVE los cuales aparecieron frente a la comisaria el día siguiente.

Lo sé porque nos encargamos de eso.

Y de esa forma seguimos adelante con nuestro plan. Buscamos a otros como nosotros. Durante mucho tiempo éramos solamente nosotros cuatro. Éramos los únicos que buscábamos escapar de nuestro oscuro pasado que nos retenía. Aunque nos aseguramos de estar lo más alejado de los Titanes. Sabía que no importaba cuanto intentara explicarles lo que estábamos haciendo, ellos atacarían primero y preguntarían después.

Finalmente nuestra búsqueda termino ya que encontramos a alguien más. Jinx nos contó que había escuchado hablar sobre una chica que había sido parte de los Titanes por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero ella los traiciono cuando decidió irse con Slade. Hasta yo sabía que Slade solo traía problemas, por eso me asegure de nunca hacer algún trato con él. Según nos contó Jinx, ella había decidido traicionar a Slade en el último momento y salvar a la ciudad. Pero desgraciadamente el precio que tuvo que pagar fue convertirse en una especie de estatua de piedra.

Pensé detenidamente sobre esto. Una chica que había traicionado a la ciudad que había prometido proteger, pero que se sacrificó con tal de salvar la vida de sus amigos. Eso era justamente lo que estaba buscando. Ella era perfecta para nuestro equipo. Finalmente decidimos buscarla, algo que en realidad no nos costó mucho trabajo.

La chica se encontraba en una zona que había quedado abandonada hace mucho tiempo. Aquel lugar había sufrido daños irreparables a causa de Slade. Pero sin importar cuánto daño había sufrido aquella guarida abandonada, en el centro de esta se encontraba una enorme caverna. Y ahí fue donde la encontramos.

_Terra_

_A Teen Titan_

_A True Friend_

Perfecto, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. El único problema era encontrar la forma de liberarla de su prisión. Pero tras una semana, logramos encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

Gizmo estaba seguro de poder liberarla. Poseía la tecnológica para hacerlo, pero no tenía una fuente de energía lo suficientemente potente como para llevar a cabo tal trabajo. Es ahí donde entro yo. Tenía suficiente Xenotium conmigo como para darle energía al traje durante unos veinte años. Pero no me importaba perder uno o dos años.

Le entregue el Xenotium a Gizmo, quien estaba bastante emocionado. Tardo unos días en construir el artilugio que liberaría a Terra de su prisión y cuando lo termino tenía una enorme sonrisa, tras conectar el aparato en Terra, llego el momento que todos estábamos esperando. Tras unos minutos la maquina logro su cometido. La chica fue traída de nuevo a la vida. Fue en ese momento que los cinco de nosotros nos convertimos en unos nuevos Jóvenes Titanes. Nos convertimos en los Titanes del Sur, nuestro nombre clave: Redención. Y yo me convertí en su líder.

_**Mi nombre es Red X**_

_**Y esta es mi historia.**_

* * *

><p>No…no fui secuestrado por alienígenas, no fue asesinado y un clon malvado se está haciendo pasar por mí, no perdí una apuesta y no tengo una escopeta en la nuca para que me obliguen a hacer esto. Yo MrRayney estoy traduciendo una historia que no es BBRae(aunque esta historia contiene un poco) y que además tiene como protagonistas a Red X y Terra, personajes que si están al consiente no son mucho de mi agrado.<p>

¿Por qué lo hago?

Leí la historia y me gusto, si claro es algo débil la forma en la que Red X se vuelve bueno…pero sinceramente esta es de las pocas formas que no involucran la estupidez de volverse bueno por el poder del jodido amor la cual me parece algo más irrealista (Y sinceramente estúpido en mi opinión) y la verdad la Terra de aquí es de las pocas que me agradan mientras no la sacan del personaje. Además nunca antes en español había visto un RedTerra.

Ya saben cualquier comentario es bienvenido mientras su objetivo sea dar una opinión positiva o para señalar las fallas dentro del capítulo.


End file.
